Miss C Has Joined the Night
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: A young girl reads a series of books and she immediately feels as if she belongs with the characters and their lifestyle... After years of having nearly forgotten it, she will meet someone that reminds her of a certain character from the books she used to read almost ten years ago... Could these people be something more than just fictional characters in a story...?


It all started when she was ten years old... A friend of hers had bought her a book called 'Interview With The Vampire' by Anne Rice. She read it literally in a day's time. She found out a whole series of Anne Rice's books were written, called 'The Vampire Chornicles' and each one of them described the story of a different vampire each time but all the vampires in the books were connected with each other, like... a big undead family, if you like. It didn't take her long to love this culture...

Someone would say that it's bad for a ten-year-old to find the vampire world this exciting. Of course, she had it as a well kept secret and never told any of this to anyone. Her family and friends only knew she had read the books, but never found out about how this subject made her cheeks flush and how her imagination created supernatural pictures in her head... much appealing and ideal to her. When another ten years passed and she was twenty, her love for this thing was still there. She had, of course, grown up and gotten more matured, but now she really thought she may be a goth or something. She had kept the books hidden in a shelf and hadn't gotten them out in the light for eight years...

One night she decided to go out and take a walk. It was hot enough during the summer so the night was pleasurable. She looked up. Was it a full moon today? It was. She smiled and kept walking. Then... a sound of something breaking was heard from a corner in the dark. Much like a bone breaking though. Just like the sounds she had heard in horror movies when the cannibal broke the ribs of his victim with his own hands and ate her heart or when the killer snapped the young man's neck in that movie she had seen once... She frowned and instead of walking away, she stepped closer. In a remote place like this the vampire thought he was alone when he drunk his victim's blood and snapped her neck afterwards, dropping her on the ground. He would never thought he was being watched. He turned around and saw her looking at him in awe. He let his lips form a gap of surprise as he saw her standing there, not minding much about the picture before her.

"What are you doing in a place like this at this hour, young lady?" The vampire whispered coldly and somewhat angrily. She let a shakey breath out and spoke.

"I-I... I'm uh... taking a walk..."

"Won't you run away? Aren't you scared for your life after what you saw?"

"No." She said simply, making the vampire's eyes go wide and she gave a slight smile.

"Who are you? You're a human, aren't you afraid of this thing that's in front of you?"

This was the first time something like that had happened to him. He was surprised nonetheless, this girl seemed kind of used this sight.

She simply shook her head. "I'm not."

This was all fiction. There are no vampires, not real anyway! This was what her best friend had told her and she never believed her! She knew they existed somewhere, in fact, she wanted to meet one in person. This was her chance.

The vampire shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Aren't you mortals confusing! Don't worry, I won't hurt you... much!" He said smirking, getting closer to her. Her instinct made her withdraw and the vampire let out a giggle. "Alright, miss... You're nothing but another scared human who thinks she can play cool when in front of a vampire but in fact you're shaking."

"And what are you going to do now? Bite me. Thus you'll make sure I won't tell anything to anyone about finding a vampire." She spoke seriously, trembling a little. His attidute reminded her of someone... Someone that she hadn't met in person before but yet she knew him like the back of her hand!

The vampire smirked and walked away. "What is your name?" She asked after some moments and she didn't know why she did that actually.

The vampire turned and didn't rush to answer. "Lestat. I am the vampire Lestat..." He said and turned flying away.

Her eyes widened. 'Lestat?' She thought. "Lestat..." She whispered afterwards, standing there somewhat skocked, her wide eyes looking downwards. She remebered the books. And this vampire was... blond... with ice blue eyes and... that was him... "You can't be, Lestat... Can you?" She whispered looking upwards again when he was nowhere to be found...

She couln't sleep after that, she couldn't rest. She had to see him again. The next night she got out and went to the same place they had met the night before. He wasn't there and she sighed. She sniffed his scent and gasped when she heard him behind her. She turned around quickly and smiled just a bit.

"Here again? Do you wish to be the next victim?" He asked with this mocking way of his, so much known to her from the books.

She let a giggle out. "I know you won't do that... Lestat."

"And what makes you think I won't?" He asked coldly, making his way up to her slowly.

"Because I know you. I know your moves, I know your philosophy so I know how to escape if you even try..." She said, wrinkling her brows a little.

"Really? You think you know everything, don't you?" He said, stopping only inches in front of her. He paused and continued. "What do you know then? Do you know anything about me? About anyone else? No... There's no need to waste much time on me or anything else that you think you know." He said and made to leave.

"Lestat, I know about Louis!" She shouted and he stopped in his tracks, widening his eyes before turning to face her slowly.

"What do you know about Louis?" He asked her.

She sighed and shifted. "I know about you... each and every one of you. I know everything, Lestat."

His mouth was agape and his breathing had quickened. "How?"

"I just do, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" He yelled, walking quickly towards her again and grabbing her from the neck, putting her up in the air. She gasped and tried to escape. "How do you know about it? You don't know a thing!"

"I... I know about Marius,... Claudia,... Armand,... everyone..." She struggled to speak and her words came out muffled by his tight grip around her neck. "Let me go..."

He dropped her on the ground and instead of leaving, he remained there, waiting for explainations. He let some time pass so she could breathe and then spoke. "So. Tell me; how do you happen to know all this?"

She got up, stroking her neck with her right hand. "There are books..."

"Oh, the books alright!" He rolled his eyes and looked up in the sky. "If I told you that you're dreaming and that those books are plain fiction, what would you do?"

"I know I'm not dreaming, Lestat, I'm not a fool!" She was angry now, her eyes looked as if they were on fire. It made Lestat wonder. He smirked and tilted his head to the side, revealing his sharp fangs a little. If he could he would... No... He wouldn't, would he? But why not, she would make a perfect companion...

"You're a tough one, aren't you? You have it in you... Like Louis did..." He looked down.

She got a bit softer. "What happened to him?"

Lestat shrugged and looked up at her.

"Has he left you?" She asked.

"Anyway, you can't know anything from the books..." He shook his head, changing the subject.

"Then tell me how things really are. Turn me... Show me how it's trully like." She shrugged.

"Why should I?"

"Because you need a companion." She said simply and softly, smirking a little.

Lestat's eyes widened. "How do you..."

"I told you, I know you. I know what you really want from this cursed life of yours."

"And you wish to also have this 'cursed life'?"

She nodded. "Here and ten years..."

He shook his head. "You don't know what you're asking for..." He whispered and left.

She smiled and watched him leaving. "Trust me, I do." She whispered.

Lestat flew home only to find an old friend waiting. "Louis..." He whispered. The raven-haired man was standing right in front of the litten fireplace and spoke without turning.

"Yes, Lestat. Who is this girl who knows about us?" He got to the point before saying anything else.

"You... you know about her then?" Lestat's eyes widened and walked close to his friend.

Louis turned. "Yes, I do." He was so handsome that night, he looked so elegant and his long black hair stopped a bit lower his shoulders. "What are you going to do with her?"

Lestat sighed and stroked his forehead, throwing himself on the couch. "I don't know, my friend... She's not like the other mortals."

Louis nodded. "I know. She's like a chosen one..."

Lestat looked up. "What do you mean?"

Louis paused before replying. "A ten-year-old with a fierce love for vampires. Many coincidences... She found you after ten years and met you twice. It's like someone guides it this way. Akasha... maybe."

Lestat got up. "Akasha?"

Louis nodded. "She guides things as she pleases, you really think this girl knows us for no reason?"

Lestat shook his head, like he knew Louis was right but he didn't want to admit it. "The books..."

"No, Lestat, she knows us more that what the books say!" Louis whispered walking up to Lestat and standing some inches away from his face.

Lestat looked up to him, frowning. "What do you want me to do?" Louis just sighed and smiled. Lestat knew what that meant...

As the girl was sleeping, she dreamed of a picture she had seen somewhere but she couldn't remember where; a portrait of all the vampires from Anne Rice's stories. They where all gathered, one by one. A lot. Her eyes stopped on young Claudia... She was standing between Lestat and Louis smiling innocently and her body turned, instinctively maybe, more towards Louis, as if she wanted to grab his arm and hide her face behind it.

She woke up. She found herself breathing quickly and got up, stroking her forehead sighing loudly before getting up in the middle of the night and grabbing her clothes. She got out and walked. Her eyes looked down at the road but in fact she was lost in her thoughts. Pictures from her early age when she first read that book came into her mind and formed on the road as she was walking. Marius, with his long, blond hair... Armand by his side, that auburn-haired angel, this... 'Cherub' as his master used to call him. Claudia and Louis, the young girl that was never meant to be a vampire and was lost for ever now. Lestat, with this mocking smirk on his face, much like the one he had showed her the previous nights they had met... Someone walked closer to her from behind her and she got out of her thoughts as she stopped in her tracks.

Someone got closer to her. She felt him. Then a pair of sharp fangs bit down her neck and drew blood hungrily. She gasped and tried to resist but the vampire held her tightly on his body and never let go of her until a minute later, just before she was completely drained. The vampire pulled back and looked at her, frowning, taking her in his arms and turned around when he heard someone laughing and clapping.

"Yes, Louis. She's just like Claudia, isn't she? If not a bit older. Curly hair, same eye color... pale skin. It will happen just like it did with her. Only this one will not vanish."

Louis looked down at her again and stroked her cheek before Lestat walked close to them, putting his arms out for her. "Come on, give her to me... Let's go home." He took her and flew to their home and as long as they got there, they set her on the bed.

She slowly opened her tired eyes and looked at both of them. She gasped and her breath quickened. "Shh sh, mon cher." Lestat said, sitting next to her. "You never told me your name..."

The girl coughed a little before replying. "I'm... Christina..." She whispered weakly and Lestat smiled.

"Don't be afraid, Christina... I'm going to give you the choice... I never had..." He said and Louis' eyes widened a bit, instinctively. "Do you want to know everything? Forget the books and see what is trully like? Be with us and live forever?"

She nodded once. Louis knew this would happen sooner or later.

Lestat cut his wrist and let blood flow on her lips and into her mouth. Louis got up and got next to them. She grabbed Lestat's wrist and brought it down on her mouth and sucked hungrily. Lestat tried to pull back but couldn't, the first time. He tried once more and then she let go of him. Lestat grabbed his wrist and panted as the wound closed and they watched the girl panting and her body shaking uncontrollably before calming down two minutes later. Louis held Lestat's arm as she was starting to change, her fangs turned sharper, her fingernails longer and when she opened her eyes, they were a bit wilder.

She looked around with her vampire eyes and got up soon after, much like Claudia had done and asked for more to drink... Lestat and Louis smiled at eachother and nodded.

Centuries passed and she had learned to live with them; all of them vampires she knew long ago from those books she had read again and again. They hunted together, they had taught her how to feed on humans, little vampire secrets, for the sunlight and how to stay alive. They visited the Night Island many times and she soon felt like this was always her true family. They place and the people she belonged to long ago...

Somewhere, someone had drawn a new portrait of all the vampires of Anne Rice's Chronicles. Just like the one she had dreamt of. But right where Claudia used to be, there was her now, between Lestat and Louis, her makers, with her body slightly turned more towards Louis and smiling innocently, as if she wanted to rest her head on Louis' shoulder, or playfully hide behind his arm...


End file.
